


Fever Pitch

by tyuoi



Series: Saccharine Wishes [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay Sex, I didn't try at all, M/M, gear up for this one guys, its really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyuoi/pseuds/tyuoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been craving a different type of attention and Levi is more than happy to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs approximately somewhere before chapter 19 and Eren telling Levi he loves him. I really did want to have more interaction for the boys but it kind of got lost along the way but it's here now!

Eren let out a relieved sigh once he finally finished the pile of work Levi had handed him earlier that week. He pushed the papers aside and sunk into the couch. He felt so tired and overworked he wanted nothing more than to take a shower and collapse into the unbelievably comfortable sea of white that was Levi’s bed.

Eren dragged himself off the couch no matter how much every muscle in his body screamed for him not to. He glanced inside their bedroom to find it vacant. That meant Levi was in the bathroom or had left when Eren was too busy drowning in paperwork to realize.

A dim light shown from the crack beneath the bathroom door. Eren smiled gently as he pushed the door open and stepped inside the damp, humid room.

Levi hadn’t yet yelled at him to get out which meant he hadn’t heard him over the sound of the shower.

Eren faced the mirror and pulled his clothes off. He glanced back in the mirror, hesitantl. The bruises over his healing ribs were still a vibrant lilac and blue and most of the left side of his face wasn’t even recognizable.

He still hadn’t figured out what had happened and now that he had taken more time to inspect his injuries he wasn’t sure he wanted to know anymore.

He shook his head slightly and stepped away from the mirror and hopped into the shower.

Levi was facing away from him, his eyes closed as he let the water run down his face. He still wasn't aware of Eren's presence but that would be fixed quick. Eren ghosted his fingers over Levi’s sides making the man tense and then let out a low growl.

“Eren,” he hissed, “get out.”

Eren leaned against Levi’s back and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder blade. “You’re no fun, grumpy-pants.”

Levi let out an amused huff before he turned around to face Eren. Eren smiled (slightly) down at his boyfriend.

Levi placed a chaste kiss on Eren’s right cheek—the one safe from injury. Eren nestled into Levi’s shoulder, getting soaked in the process.

“Did you finish your work?”

Eren nodded against Levi’s skin. Levi hummed in reply which was as much of praise Eren was going to get.

“Get off of me, you smell like wet dog.” Levi grunted.

Eren grinned and pulled away. Levi reached for the shampoo bottle and squirted a good amount into his hand. He glared softly at Eren as he lathered his hands and applied it to Eren’s long brown locks. Eren leaned into the touch and hummed.

“Are you purring? Like a fucking cat?”

Eren nodded as Levi continued to massage his scalp. Eren opened one eye. “I’m like your kitty.” Then he did his best impersonation of a ‘meow’.

“Oh my god,” Eren laughed at Levi’s reaction. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” Eren bumped foreheads lightly with Levi.

He could feel Levi’s smile against his skin. “Wash yourself off.”

Eren did as he was told and once he was done he realized Levi was already stepping out of the shower. He rushed out as well and wrapped a towel gently around his waist.

Levi was already half dressed when Eren entered their room. Eren grabbed a pair of boxers and one of his oversized sweaters and threw them on the bed.

He narrowed his eyes at the clothing items and tried to bend down to pull his boxers up but stop half-way when an immense pain shot through his abdomen. He winced in pain alerting Levi.

Levi laughed at his distraught and walked over to help him dress.

“Gosh, I feel like a five year-old,” Eren whined.

“You act like one too,” Levi replied making Eren pout adorably. The sweater was pulled over his head and once his arms were through the sleeves Levi kissed him gently. The kiss took him by surprise but by the time he had realized what was happening it was already over.

Levi went back to dressing himself. “Erwin kept pestering me today.”

“Yeah? What about?” Eren sat on the edge of the bed.

“He kept saying that I was way too happy and he came to the conclusion that I must be getting laid.”

Eren’s smiled slipped. “But you’re not.”

Levi turned around and cocked a brow.

“Getting laid, I mean.” Eren mumbled, bowing his head in shame. Levi snorted before he realized Eren was being serious.

He walked over and sat across from the boy. “I don’t care about sex, Eren. As long as I have you I’m okay with the occasional passing hormones.”

Eren smirked at Levi’s response. “You sure?”

Levi nodded. Eren pouted clearly not satasfied with his boyfriend's answer. He wansn't sure what he haf wanted to hear. The response he got was sweet and truthful but it wasn't what Eren's ears wanted to hear.

“Unless you’re the one who wants to fuck,” Levi leaned into Eren.

Eren leaned away as his face and ears burned a bright shade of red. “Shut up!”

Levi leaned into him with a hungry look making Eren squirm higher up the bed. He probably should have thought this out more thoroughly.  

Somewhere along the lines Levi had ended up above Eren giving him an intimidating, sultry look. Eren writhed underneath him as Levi bent down to place soft kisses along his jaw and neck. Eren gripped the back of Levi’s shirt.

It had been so long for him—well, not too long, in retrospect that he hadn’t had much sex before Levi but still it had been a while since their first time. Plus, he hadn’t been completely sober that time. These factors weren’t doing much to calm Eren’s growing anxiety.

“Shh,” Levi whispered into his ear and kissed the space between Eren's ear and eye. Eren exhaled trying to compose himself as best he could and get lost instead in Levi’s touches.

Levi carefully pulled Eren’s shirt off careful to not make Eren bend at the stomach and hurt his ribs. Before the shirt hit the ground Levi was already running his hands up and down Eren’s chest making the boy quiver in anticipation. Levi bit lightly at his collarbone and clavicle before his mouth rested on a hard, rosy bud.

“N-agh..!” Eren suppressed an embarrassing moan as Levi abused his nipple. He had been so lost in the sensations to notice that his boxers were half-way down his thighs. Eren’s legs trembled as Levi skillfully slid the underwear down the rest of the way.

Eren panted frantically which he found funny considering nothing much more than him laying naked on his bed had happened.

Levi rubbed circles into Eren’s hips causing him to slightly buck upwards. The movement made his straining erection bob slightly—letting it press proudly against his lower stomach. Levi licked down his navel and along his hips, eliciting a high-pitched whine from Eren.

Levi chuckled softly as he lowered his hands to give attention to the boy’s tan, shaking thighs. Levi massaged them lightly as he hovered over the head of Eren’s cock, breathing hot air on it which only served to drive Eren mad.

Just when Eren was about to complain to Levi about teasing, Levi licked along the underside of Eren’s erection. Eren gasped lightly from the lack of attention Levi was giving his throbbing cock.

Eren’s fingers curled tightly around the bedsheets as Levi took the head into his hot, wet mouth and started to suck lightly.

Eren laughed softly when the image of a lollipop popped into his mind. Levi seemed to have read his mind as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Eren let his head hit the bed as Levi started to suck harder, taking more in, nibbling along the side. The teenager let out a guttural moan when a warm tongue pressed harshly along the slit of his head. Eren wanted desperately to bend slightly and thread his fingers in Levi’s silky, but he couldn’t due to his sore arms; he wasn’t sure if this was caused by college work or illusive memories. At the moment it didn’t matter and all he could do was stay still and enjoy it while it lasted. God forbid he somehow got himself hurt; then Levi would certainly refrain from doing this again.

Eren raised his hips slightly, his cock invading the confinements of Levi’s throat. Levi didn’t seem to like this or at least the fact that Eren was moving seeing as he immediately pushed his hips back down gently. Maybe he just wanted control over the situation. Eren wasn’t sure—all he knew was that if they kept this agonizingly slow pace he would go insane.

Levi let one hand wander off of Eren’s hip and it was soon placed in front of his lips. Eren sucked on the fingers without question, which when he looked back on would be completely cringe worthy.

After Levi deemed the fingers lathered up enough he pulled them out of Eren’s mouth and his hand was placed back where it was before.

Levi swirled his tongue around the head as he drew circles around the tight muscle of Eren’s entrance.

Eren groaned loudly as a finger was slowly pushed inside of him. Levi let the boy get used to the invading finger before he started to thrust it in and out. The sensation was familiar—irritatingly familiar yet not enough. Eren tried to deliver this message by canting his hips down on Levi’s hand, guiding him into inserting a second finger.

Eren gasped at have his inner walls stretched which made Levi push himself deeper onto Eren’s erection, letting the head hit the back of his throat.

Eren quickly turned into a moaning mess as the thrusting of Levi’s fingers became more rapid and intense. He felt heat coil in his lower stomach warning him of his nearing release. His mind practically halted when Levi jabbed aggressively at his prostate.

Eren’s orgasm was fast approaching and both of them knew this. Levi quickened his pace in both sucking Eren’s cock and fingering him.

Eren’s hips arched into the air, his moans kissing the air in a fevered pitch, as he released into Levi’s mouth.

It took Eren a few moments to come done from his mountain of euphoria. He panted lightly as Levi climbed off of him and grabbed a warm towel to clean his boyfriend up. Eren groaned when Levi left again but his absence was not felt for too long.

Levi sank into the bed and pulled Eren into an embrace, letting the boy curl around him.

“Thank you, Levi,” Eren muttered sleepily.

Levi pressed a chaste kiss to Eren’s forehead. Eren could feel the upturn of Levi’s lips against his skin as he said, “Anything for you, Bright Eyes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for anyone who reads this without having read Color Blind before and believes this is the extent of my writing no I swear I can do much much better sex scenes *hides under blankets*


End file.
